Midnight sun
by NamulaMoonshine
Summary: the twilight MOVIE in Edward's view. Please note that it is going to be like the movie and not the book, so it has MAJOR spoilers! P.S it will be DESCRIBED as if it's the book, but all of it shall be scenes from the movie. Do not read if you don't like.
1. trailer

**When you can live forever......**

_Shows the cullen clan playing baseball  
Does a close up of Carlise, then Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper and then Edward._

**What do you live for?**

_Shows Bella Swan watching as the Cullen kids piled into the cafeteria._

**And what are the results......**

_Shows Edward leaning toward her slowly and she shifts anixously._

**When you fall in love.....**

_"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb." Edward sighed._

_"What a stupid lamb." Bella added._

_"What a sick machulaist lion."_

**and you thirst for her blood...**

_Shows Edward glaring at her in Biology._

**But you also crave her attention?**

_Shows Edward watching as Bella walks to her truck._

**And what will you do wheneverything goes wrong?**

_"What so now no one's coming after me?" Bella breathed out quickly as Edward started the jeep._

_Flashes to when Bella's in the back of the mecredes and Edward cups her face. He doesn't move his lips but you can hear him talk._

_"I'll do what ever it takes to make you safe again."_

**And you're fighting against one of your own?**

_"The hunt is his obsession. He'll never stop!"_

_Shows James running after the jeep._

_"He has unparralel reflexes. Absolutely leathal."_

**Twilight.**

**Staring**

**Robert Patinson as Edward Cullen**

_Shows Edward with his shirt opened exsposing his sparkling skin._

**Kristen Stewart as Bella Swan**

_Shows Bella online as she searches for vampires_

**Ashley Greene as Alice Cullen**

_Shows Alice stepping from the tree branch and into the Cullen mansion._

**Jackson Rathbone as Jasper Hale**

_Shows Jasper flipping the bat around in his hand like a baton_

**Kellan Lutz as Emmett Cullen**

_Shows Emmett as he lunges into a tree to catch the baseball_

**Nikki Reed as Rosalie Hale**

_Shows Rosalie smashing the glass dish with her bare hands._

**Peter Facinelli as Carlisle Cullen**

_Shows Carlise talking to James Laurent and Victoria_

**And Elizabeth Reaser as Esme Cullen**

_Shows Esme shreading cheese for Bella's dinner._

**When everything goes wrong......**

_Shows James, Laurent and Victoria stepping out of the mist_

**Even the villan can become the hero.**

**11/21/2008**


	2. biology class scene 1

Note : I do not own twilight no matter what changes the world may possibly come by. Even if vampire do exsist (which they most definatly do!) Stephanie Meyer will always own twilight!

**The begining (remember it's in Edward's Pov)**

I walked just a bit behind my family as we walked towards the cafeteria. Why? Because I was the only one in our little line up that didn't have a mate by my side. Simple enough. I was too used to being alone for even my own good. I could hear a new voice as I got closer to the building. The new girl. Bella. She was asking about my family.

Jessica Stanly was sitting beside her and answering her question. It was a simple conversation. The usual who are they and the cullen clan. My name wasn't mentioned as I was not in the room yet. Not that I minded.

I was just passing the window when she must have noticed me. "Who is the one with reddish brown hair?"

I was surprised by how..... alluring her voice sounded to me. I tried to ignore her, listen to what she thought of me through her mind but there wasn't a whisper.

I was walking by the table by the time Jessica realized who she was talking about. "Edward Cullen. He's gorgeous of course but don't waste your time. Apparently none of the girls here are good looking enough for him" She sniffed. I smiled quickly for a half a second before it turned back into the bored frown, and then sat with my family. My gaze never leaving the Swan girl.

Lunch passed quickly for me as it was usless for me, and I was seated at my biology table quicker than I would have thought. And that is saying something considering how fast I am compared to others of my kind.

Just then Bella Swan walked in. Mr Mason greeted her warmly as he turned on the fan he always had for this particular class. Bella noticed me and she smiled. Poor girl, she wouldn't be smiling for very long. She took a step forward still watching me but waiting for Mr Mason to confirm where she would sit, probably. But as she did so she walked infront of the fan and her scent blew into me.

It was so........ tempting. So delisous that it took all my strength not to jump out of my seat and kill her then. I coverd my mouth and nose with my hand trying to block the smell, but it was too late. I had it memerized, could still taste it on the back of my tongue. Bella's smile disapeared but she had no choice but to sit next to me.

When she did I lowered my hand but didn't dare breath. My hand curled into a fist and when she wasn't looking, hell even when she was looking, I glared at her with pure hatred. I couldn't take it. Probably 2 seconds before the bell even rang I was on my feet and out the door not bothering to even look at the girl again.

She was my own personal demon or something. Tempting me to betray my family. Causing me to crave for her blood. And I hated her with every ouce of my being. I hated her with every little thing I had in me. I loathed her.


End file.
